A HGA used for a hard-disk drive (HDD) is manufactured by bonding a head-slider, including a magnetic-recording head, and a suspension supporting the head-slider to each other.
As is known in the art, a technique for bonding such a head-slider and a suspension utilizes a photo-thermosetting adhesive. Specifically, a photo-thermosetting adhesive applied between the head-slider and the suspension is temporarily hardened when irradiated with light such as ultraviolet light; and, subsequently, the photo-thermosetting adhesive is hardened when heated in a high-temperature chamber.
Engineers and scientists engaged in HDD manufacturing and development are interested in lowering the cost of manufacturing HDDs associated with the manufacture of HGAs to meet the rising demands of the marketplace for HDDs at reduced price, while maintaining increased performance, and reliability.